El barco del drama
by QuieroValeCuatro
Summary: Luego de perder su mano, Killian experimentará con algunos objetos para reemplazarla.


**Ni Once Upon A Time ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

** __****Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"**.

* * *

**El barco del drama**

Killian lloraba desconsolado, tirado sobre la cama, con la música de Karina a todo lo que daba.

_Fuera, fuera, fuera mentiroso. Fuera, fuera, fuera de mi vida. Fuera, ya no quiero otra más de tus mentiras… _Sonaba la música, tapando un poco los sollozos del pirata.

-¡Hijo de puta! Me dejó sin novia y sin mano ¡Ahora ninguna chica me va a dar bola! ¿Quién va a querer un boludo sin mano? ¡Nunca más voy a poder jugar a la Play, justo ahora que salía el FIFA 2013! ¡Noooooooo! ¡Messiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- Vociferaba entre quejidos lastimeros y pataleos furiosos.

Afuera alguien golpeaba la puerta insistentemente.

-Capitán… ¡Capitán!- Smee estaba preocupado, Killian no había salido de su camarote en todo el día, y no había querido comer -¡Capitán! Si está en otra de sus crisis de "Estoy gordo" le quiero decir que…

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de repente, para revelar a un Killian con los ojos negros, producto del delineador corrido por causa del llanto.

-¿Quién te dijo que tengo esas crisis?- Increpó indignado.

-Lo leí en su diario, señor…- Contestó avergonzado Smee, mirando al suelo.

-¡Desubicado!- Chilló Killian dándole una bofetada digna de telenovela y a continuación cerró la puerta de su camarote bruscamente en la cara de Smee -¡En este barco nadie respeta la privacidad!

-Perdóneme señor, es que yo lo quiero ayudar. Hace días que lo veo deprimido. Si es por lo de la gordura sepa que a las mujeres les gusta la pancita sexy- Dijo Smee tratando de consolar a su amigo.

-¿En serio?- Killian volvió a abrir la puerta, secándose las lágrimas con la única mano que le quedaba.

-Sí, capitán- Smee le palmeó la espalda comprensivo y le alcanzó al pirata un pañuelo.

-Gracias Smee, usted si es un buen amigo- Agradeció este sonándose la nariz ruidosamente –Pero el problema no es ese…-

-Entonces cuénteme capi.

-Es por… ¡Mi mano!- Killian rompió en llanto nuevamente, sobre el hombro de su compañero.

-Bueno capitán pero por lo menos era la izquierda que la usaba nomas para rascarse las p… digo, que no la usaba para nada casi.

-¡Pero si soy zurdo boludo!

-Ah, bueno… pero todo tiene solución. Juntos lo podemos arreglar.

-¡NO! ¡Nunca va a ser lo mismo!- El capitán volvió a llorar histéricamente como quinceañera.

-Capitán, por favor…

-¡No, no! ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera mentiroso!- El pirata empujó a Smee y se encerró nuevamente, y el hombre del gorro rojo se dio por vencido, retirándose a cubierta.

* * *

Smee permanecía en frente a la puerta de la cocina, dudando si comentarle al capitán su idea o no. Killian había salido por fin de su encierro, pero se había instalado en la cocina a comer helado con una cuchara sopera, y no se lo veía muy animado.

-Disculpe, capitán…

-¿Qué quiere Smee?- Espetó el aludido con la boca llena de helado – ¿No ve que estoy ocupado?

-Es que… estuve pensando- Contestó dubitativo el marinero.

-¿Y?- Preguntó de mala gana Killian. Tenía un humor de perros.

-Creo que… tal vez podríamos encontrar un reemplazo para su mano.

-Sí, sí. Todo es reemplazo con usted. Como cuando se murió Paquito, el loro, y usted trajo esa urraca de mierda que se comió todos los frijoles mágicos… ¡Un año estuvimos clavados en Neverland, un año!- Se exasperó el hombre.

-Si claro, siempre se trata de mis errores. Seguro que el otro día cuando nos metimos por el camino de las sirenas fue mi culpa también- Smee apartó la mirada ofendido.

-Sí, porque me estabas hablando y me distraje.

-Bueno entonces no le hablo más.

-Perfecto.

-Sí, Perfecto.

Ambos navegantes se quedaron callados, mirándose de reojo con desdén, por al menos cinco minutos. Hasta que la puerta se abrió de repente con un crujido sordo, para revelar al resto de la tripulación, que había estado oyendo toda la conversación.

-¡Por favor! ¡Ustedes no pueden estar peleados!- Dijo un marinero.

-Sí. Ustedes son como Shaggy y Scooby- Agregó otro.

-Como Mickey y Pluto.

-Como Ash y Pikachu.

-Como la coca y el fernet.

Los marineros en desacuerdo comenzaron a mirarse, conmovidos.

-¡Es verdad Smee! Usted es mi mejor amigo, mi segundo al mando. ¡Perdóneme!

-¡Usted también perdóneme capitán! ¡Seamos amigos!- Ambos se abrazaron emotivamente, mientras la tripulación los contemplaba enternecidos.

-De acuerdo ¡Solucionemos esto!- Declaró Killian con renovadas fuerzas y todos salieron a cubierta.

* * *

-¿Y ahora qué?- Aunque todos querían ayudar a su capitán, la verdad es que no tenían ninguna sugerencia. La tripulación se quedó silenciosa, reflexionando, pensando.

-¿Qué tal una procesadora?- Se escuchó una voz que venía del fondo.

-Suena amenazador- agregó otro.

-No sería una mala idea- El capitán se frotó la barbilla y reflexionó – ¡Probemos con eso!

De maravilla. Killian se sentía de maravilla con su nueva adquisición. Su innovación era envidiada por el resto de los piratas y, para rematarla, le era mucho más fácil batir la crema para las frutillas de la tarde.

Una semana después, el barco fue atacado. Los hombres de Jones peleaban con fiereza, pero los invasores eran dignos oponentes. Justo cuando la batalla comenzaba a ponerse dura, el capitán Jones salió a cubierta.

_Fshhhhhhhhhhhhh Fshhhhhhhhhhhh _Sonó el electrodoméstico colocado en la punta de su mano y los piratas intrusos se estremecieron.

-Tengo una procesadora y no dudaré en usarla- Habló con voz amenazante.

Todos bajaron las armas de inmediato.

-Ya nos íbamos nosotros igual ¿No, chicos?

-Sí, sí. No te enojes, perdón sabíamos que era tuyo el barco.

Uno a uno comenzaron a retirarse los contrarios cuando una voz aguda interrumpió.

-¡Killian! ¿¡Cuantas veces te dije que no juegues con mis cosas!?

-¡Pero mami!- El capitán intentó, sin éxito, retrucar.

-¡Mami nada, me traes ya eso!

-¡Están invadiendo el barco! ¡Estoy luchando!

-¡No me importa! ¡Pendejo desobediente!

El pirata agachó la cabeza resignado a la autoridad de su madre, y se retiró entre las risas burlonas de los contrarios.

-Está bien, nene de mami. Nos vamos.

-Volveremos otro día ¡Cuando mami te deje salir a jugar!- Los intrusos se retiraron, descostillándose de risa.

* * *

Con los ánimos por el piso, Killian se sentó sobre un barril. Smee se acercó, con la intención de animarlo.

-No se preocupe capitán, todavía quedan cosas por probar.

-¿Cómo qué, Smee?- Preguntó desanimado

-¿Qué tal un tenedor?- Sugirió el marinero, con esperanzas.

-¿Usted cree que funcionará?

-Nada perdemos con probar.

-Si… además los tenedores se parecen a los tridentes. Está bueno. Me podrían decir capitán Diablo- Se rió y se calzó el tenedor en el lugar de la mano ausente.

La tarde siguiente volvieron los marineros invasores. Pero esta vez, nuestro apuesto pirata les dio una paliza, y los perdedores tuvieron que tragarse sus burlas.

-Este tenedor es asombroso Smee. Además, es genial para rascarse la espalda- Declaró Killian metiéndose el tenedor por el cuello de la camisa.

-Me alegro de que le guste ¿Qué le parece si para celebrarlo ponemos música a todo lo que da y tomamos unas cervezas?

-Vayan entrando ustedes. Yo quiero contemplar un rato más el mar- Los marineros dejaron solo al capitán en cubierta, y este recorrió con orgullo el barco que acababa de defender. De repente una ola golpeó el costado del barco provocando un estruendo que asustó de tal forma a Killian que dio un salto y se prendió del mástil del barco como un koala.

-¡Ay, mierda!

Pasado el exagerado susto, el capitán se bajó del mástil y se aseguró de que nadie había presenciado aquella vergonzosa escena.

-Una simple ola no puede con Killian Jones- Declaró con aires de suficiencia y se encaminó adentro. Pero no pudo separarse más de tres pasos del mástil.

-¿¡Que ray…- Cuando volteó, se dio cuenta que el tenedor se había clavado profundo en la madera. Primero con suaves y disimulados, y luego con bruscos y finalmente desesperados tirones, el pirata intentó, sin éxito, liberarse.

-Mu… muchachos, ¡Muchachos!- Killian se resignó a pedir ayuda -¡Muchachooooooooooos!

Pero adentro, la cerveza había comenzado a correr, y la música a sonar, y nadie podía oírlo.

-¡Smeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eee!

* * *

A las doce del mediodía, cuando por fin la resaca comenzó a disiparse, algunos de los marineros se levantaron y salieron a cubierta para encontrar nada más ni nada menos que a su capitán, con el brazo clavado al mástil, empapado, y furioso.

-¡Inútiles incompetentes! ¡Les grité toda la noche!

-Es que, no lo queríamos molestar, creímos que quería estar solo….- Los marineros intentaban justificarse.

-La música estaba muy fuerte y...

-¿¡Y no se les ocurrió salir a ver cuándo empezó A LLOVER!? ¡Ya, ya! ¡No me den más excusas y vayan a limpiar el barco! Nunca volveré a tomar sus consejos, partida de inútiles. Yo encontraré el reemplazo perfecto para mi mano. ¡Sin su ayuda!- Killian se retiró furioso a su camarote.

* * *

Cuando ya despuntaba la tarde, apareció triunfante el capitán en cubierta.

-¡Ya lo encontré! Una maquinita de afeitar desechable es ideal, combina mis necesidades de defensa y de higiene. Así voy a estar siempre sexy y bien protegido. Además, la marca Gillette te da la mejor afeitada en solo una pasada- Los marineros casi pudieron escuchar la musiquita de la publicidad haciendo de fondo de las palabras del pirata.

-¡Yo le tenía fe señor, sabía que usted lo iba a lograr!

-Y bueno Smee… este peinadito no se mantiene solo- Comentó el capitán, pasándose las manos por el cabello.

-¡SE…ñor…- Demasiado tarde, la franja trazada por la maquinita de afeitar se veía claramente en el cuero cabelludo, y los cabellos que habían estado antes ahí yacían en el suelo, a los pies del pirata –Ca…pitan…

-Si Smee… ya sé, ya sé- Contestó con una extraña calma Killian. –Solo alcánceme una almohada.

La mano derecha del capitán obedeció, y este sujetó la almohada con su única mano sobre su cara.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH!

* * *

-Señor, yo sé que esta desanimado pero, encontré algo que tal vez valga un intento mas- Smee había respetado los tres días de duelo del capitán por su cabello, y por fin se animó a mostrarle lo que había sacado de la red de pesca aquella tarde. El gancho reluciente pareció animar al capitán en el momento mismo que se lo probó.

-Es… perfecto- Killian contempló el objeto asombrado -¡Smee, este es perfecto! ¡Puedo sentirlo!

-¡Genial señor!- Smee sonrió eufórico al ver a su capitán con aquel animo que había tenido antes del incidente con Rumpelstiltskin –No será el capitán diablo, pero puede ser…

-¡EL CAPITÁN GANCHO DE CARNICERO!- interrumpió estruendosamente Killian.

-Bueno, yo había pensado en capitán Garfio pero…

-Mmmm, eso suena mucho mejor- reflexionó el pirata -¡Capitán Garfio será!

Ambos se quedaron solemnemente contemplando el horizonte, hasta que Smee rompió el silencio con un suave murmullo.

-Eso sí señor, se va a tener que conseguir un sombrero…


End file.
